Pier Pressure
Pier Pressure is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Out in the forest, a small alien is released from a spaceship. It wanders around and finds a truck. After merging with it (like Upgrade) it runs off and attacks the truck's owner. At the tennis court, Ben watches Julie play tennis. She waves at Ben before she wins the match. Gwen then tells Ben to ask Julie to the pier for a date, which Ben does. Julie and Ben then agree to go the pier that night. A police officer investigates the site where the truck was stolen. He checks and the driver says it drove off by itself, but the officer doesn't believe him. That is, until the alien merges with his police car and drives away, leaving him surprised. Ben tries to arrange for his date with Julie and Kevin arrives, having punched a hole in the back door. He agrees to drive Ben and Julie to the pier, but when they are in the car Kevin embarrasses Ben by teasing him. The alien follows them and tracks the Omnitrix and Kevin's Plumber Badge. Ben and Julie arrive at the pier to find it vacant. They have the place all to themselves, but Ben has to split up from her when the Omnitrix starts beeping. He leaves and the alien follows him. It merges with a bumper-car and attacks Ben, but Ben manages to take it down. The alien de-merges from the car and Ben takes cotton-candy to Julie as a cover. Back at the ship, a hand grabs a device which shocks him. Ben and Julie try to take a ride on a plane, but the alien merges with it and attacks them. Ben locks Julie in a portable toilet and tries to use Jetray to defeat it. As he's about to transform, the pier shakes, causing the dial to switch to Brainstorm before he hits it. He manages to beat the alien and changes back, only for it to merge with a new ride and attack him again. Ben falls through the pier and the alien kidnaps Julie, trying to take her to the ship. Ben uses Jetray to chase after it and accidentally reveals his secret to Julie. The alien de-merges with the ride, and befriends Ben and Julie. they name it Ship because of the word it's chanting. Ship takes them to the ship and they find another Galvanic Mechamorph (who they later know as Baz-El) in pain, trapped under parts from his ship. Ben sees a bomb and predicts the explosion. He turns into Humungousaur and throws the bomb into space. Baz-El then reveals Ship is a part of him that he excreted so that he could find the nearest Plumber and it mistook Ben for one. Ben and Julie then help Baz-El fix his ship. Baz-El fixes his ship and leaves for his home planet, leaving Ship with Ben and Julie. It's dawn as they walk home. As Ship leaves, chasing after a truck, Ben and Julie hold hands. Major Events *Ship and Baz-El are introduced, and the former stays on Earth. *Ben first transforms into Brainstorm. *Ben and Julie start dating. *Julie finds out about the Omnitrix and the Plumbers Debuts *Ship *Baz-El Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Brainstorm Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character of this episode) *Julie Yamamoto (main character of this episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ship *Baz-El *Carol Smith Aliens Used *Brainstorm (first appearance) *Jetray *Humungousaur Quotes Naming and Translations See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes